Kamek
Kamek is a major antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Kamek is Bowser's adivsor and the oldest minion in the Koopa Troop for many years. Like Bowser Jr., Kamek serves Bowser for his evil will to stall Mario and Luigi with his dirty tricks in some encounters before battle. In The Jailbreak, Kamek is mistaken to be a female, but now a male currently. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. Kamek makes his first appearance in ''The Jailbreak and appears as one of the two secondary villains alongside Bowser Jr.. For mistakes, Kamek was original to be a female, but a current warlock. ''The Jailbreak Kamek returns to be in Bowser's side after so many years introducing to the Koopalings with Bowser Jr. Later at the end, Kamek finds a spot where Rayquaza sleeps and awakens it to be brainwashed. Monster Attack Kamek looks for Rayquaza in grasslands until he encounters the Mario Bros. longtime no see. The plumbers fight the Magikoopa for the first time. Thinking they won this first round, Kamek reveals himself that he's one who summon the beast before going to the Mushroom Kingdom. At the kingdom, Kamek arrives and commands Rayquaza to attack the plumbers. During the battle, Rayquaza is defeated, and Kamek comes to its aid. The plumbers manage to defeat the koopa wizard. After the battle, Kamek angrily explains that Rayquaza is useless, much to its anger. Kamek retreats to fight the plumbers another day. The Star Hero Kamek appears as a minor antagonist. Kamek assembles the minions to attack Mario, but all of them (including Kamek) are defeated. Mario retrieves the intel to find the remaining Koopalings. Daisy's Arrival He and Bowser Jr. kidnap Princess Daisy in the castle. When the Mario Bros. find the princess, Kamek arrives to fight the plumbers for a lightsaber duel. During the battle, Kamek defeats Mario, but is defeated by Luigi for burning his heads, much to Kamek's disappointment. Kamek retreats. Terror of the Wizard Kamek serves as a main antagonist. He turns Luigi into a statue for throwing a ball at his hut. At night, Kamek arrives at Mario's house and kills Mario and friends. Kamek ignores Luigi's apology and kills him with a big bucket of water, drowning him. However, it turns out to be a dream the whole time. Dimension Jam Kamek appears in the special as a major antagonist. Before the events, Kamek was responsible for brainwashing Rayquaza to retrieve the part of the Lego Dimension portal. After Rayquaza failed to steal the portal, Kamek saw everything and heads back to give his report to Bowser. Returning to the castle, Kamek explains to Bowser that Mario and his friends put the portal inside the vault, and Bowser sends him to kidnap Princess Peach. When Sonic returns in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Dr. Eggman is behind bars, Kamek again saw everything and successfully kidnaps the princess. At jail, Kamek meets Eggman and tells him a plan for a escape and a conspiracy to join on Bowser's side. Eggman pretends to accept the plan, and Kamek left. When Mario and the gang are on their journey, Kamek set up a blockade, containing Boom Boom inside to keep them busy, but the heroes have defeated him. At the desert, Kamek appears and sends another blockade, Pokey, to prevent the heroes from saving the princess. After Mario's team defeated Pokey, Kamek spots all this and use magic to knock them out with a falling debris. With heroes knocked out, Kamek commands the Koopalings to lock them up. Later throughout the rest of the special, Bowser summons Kamek and tells him to assemble two Koopalings to take the portal until the time is right. Later, Kamek orders Morton and Iggy to finish their tasks until the time is right. When the heroes save the princess, Bowser rides on an airship and orders Kamek to scare them away, much to Kamek's pleasure, but the they escape into the pipe. When Kamek asks to go after them, Bowser answers to let them go and orders him to regroup the Koopalings. Later, Kamek personally fight the heroes as a final blockade to prevent them from reaching the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite his arrogance and being outnumbered, Kamek is defeated. After the fight, Kamek admits his defeat and tells the heroes with his last words that Magikoopas don't die before passing out and teleporting. Video Appearances Trivia *Kamek is mistaken to be a female, but now a male. *Kamek fights Mario and Luigi such as ''Monster Attack and Daisy's Arrival. *In The Star Hero, Kamek is referred to have a Orc voice from Shadow of Mordor. *In Daisy's Arrival, the lightsaber battle is a reference to Star Wars Episode 3. *Kamek is referred to the Halloween Wizard from Regular Show. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Magicians Category:Elderly Characters Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Characters